undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Derek
☀Derek is a 27 year old "human" male. He has knowledge of other timelines, about equal to flowey. Ownership This is THE WAR KID's RP character. Currently WIP Ask for permission to edit. Description He wears a red hoodie, dark jeans, brown hiking boots, and a blue trucker hat with 'Overcharge' on the front in orange, the O having a sniper-like cross in it, and the font of the text is 'Overdrive Sunset.' He is the age of 27 with medium natural black colored hair that reaches down most of the back of his neck, thin eyebrows, and a caucasian skin type. He wants to somehow get some of the 'magic' that monsters have. He also carries with him a pocket knife, along with a singular brass knuckle. He also has a red right eye and a blue left eye, and in battle his right eye may begin to glow red, and leave a fire like trail with it. His eyes were birth defects, but over time, he began to develop a condition of his fire like eye. Personality Derek is a sorta laid back guy at times, he's always talking a lot, sometimes to much talking, and having a liking to good food. He's also a friendly guy, but not one to make friends often, just friendly towards his friends. He's also a slob, always leaving a mess, and eating WAY to fast. He's also reckless in general, often disregarding safety. He's also got a southern talk but no accent to him, his voice is actually sounds in a more bass regain, but reasonable enough for his size and age. Derek is a bit of a loner type, always wary of making friends at all, until he was to gather enough courage to hang out with someone. Affiliations ' Pacifist/Neutral' ' Friends' * Sans - likes him the most, and shares puns with every Sans * Papyrus - motivational, and positive, keeps Derek in a good mood. * Undyne - to fight her * Karu - met some time ago, shared some laughs, some bad jokes, and became friends Acquaintances * Asgore - doesn't talk to Asgore. You wonder why. * Flowey - spends time with a flowey here and there * Toriel - is nice to him, thats about it. * Alphys - doesn't spend much time with alphys. * Frisk - neutral motion towards each other * Candy - far, things have been ok Enemies * Enemies that becomes enemies Genocide Friends * Karu - Probably Enemies Nearly everyone. Stats Edit Pacifist/Neutral ** AT: 20-48 ** DF: 50-61 ** HP: 30-78 ** Seems a bit talkative. Genocide ** AT: 48 ** DF: 61 ** HP: 78 ** He still acts like he's done nothing wrong. ACTs ** Check ** Talk ** Flirt ** Threaten ** Insult Pacifist/Neutral ** Talk - compliment Derek, he gives a thanks "'''Hey, thanks for that." ' ** Threaten - 'Threaten Derek to leave you alone "Oh, tough guy, are we? it least you got courage." ** Flirt - 'wiggle your hips and tell Derek an overused line "'Hey, practice a little, and you'll get some real babes/guys, whatever your into"' ** Insult #1-3 'insult Derek "Heh, insults don't get to me easy, sorry." ** Insult #4 - 'cringe towards Derek '"Oh, I make you cringe? Uh, sorry, bout that..." ** Insult #5 - 'try to say his name, but forgot it on purpose '"You...don't remember...my name?' His ATK dropped. ** Insult #6 - 'call Derek un-original '"I-Im....un-original...?" His DEF dropped. = Flavor Text = ** Derek challenges you. -Pacifist/Neutral encounter ** Derek stands in your way. -Neutral/Geno encounter ** Derek puts his hands in his jacket, fiddling with his fingers inside. -Random text ** Derek stares at you. -Geno random text. ** Derek grins. -Geno random text. ** Derek yawns. -Random text ** Derek begins humming a song. -Random text Genocide ** Talk - 'try talking with Derek, he declines. '"Sorry, its nothing personal, gotta do my job though." ** Insult - 'Insult Derek. '"Your just making this easier for me." His ATK increased. ** Threat - 'threaten Derek. His hat shadows his eyes and he smiles at you, creepily. '"That a threat? Or a challenge?" His DEF increased. ** Flirt - 'wiggle your hips and tell Derek a overused line '"Sorry, nothings getting you outta this one way ride to zero." = Flavor Text = ** Derek wants to fight. -Encounter ** Derek stretches his arms. -Random text ** Derek begins humming a song. -Random text ** Derek grins. -Random text. Quotes Pacifist/Neutral Edit "'''Hey, the names Derek." -Introduction “'You're a killer, a freak! a little weirdo, a coward! You're a thing! You don't feel emotion, and to be honest, those kinda things should be sitting on a nice hot flame in hell right now. So come at me, Im an obstacle, right? So try to hurdle over this one.'” - Derek to a geno. Genocide Edit “'So, you want to stop me? You want to end my ‘horrible existence.’ To be honest, can't blame you that you want, but, I made this choice on my own. Sorry, but you're time is gonna end here'.” -Derek to an opposer. "Sorry." -Refusing to talk with you Trivia * If Derek were to chose a favorite track from the Undertale OST, He'd immediately say megalovania. * Derek says that if he were to have a theme song, it probably be a rock remix of 'let the battles begin' * He likes to give random nicknames to people, to remember them easier. * Derek isn't as strong as some might think, so he uses intimidation methods to strike fear into opponents to lower their DEF, allowing for an easier time. * Derek has 3 major fears which are: having people cringe at the sight of him, have people not remember him for something he wants to be, and to be called 'un-original.' * Derek utilizes moving around and getting away from people tell he can strike safely to be of advantage, but fast, low damaging attacks usually out-beat him. * Derek is a bit of an emotional mess hidden by 'fake' cockiness and courage. If you were a friend or a Pacifist, he may at random in battle skip his turn to feel better. * After fighting him for 10 turns, you can spare him. He does these via him knowing you gave him some of your own time to fight him. Credit Sans, and the RP's themselves. oh and Your gonna have a bad time for his criticism, and Juku Ren for art. Gallery Derek.png DerekFrisk.png